Coffee, Black
by HugAZombie
Summary: AU! UNBETA'd. Related to 'Skin Deep' and set 3-4 years before. Just a little drabble-style thing about the very first time they laid eyes on each other. Pre-slash


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Merlin, dammit. *Sobs*. It belongs to BBC._

_**Notes: **__Here is the first one shot related to 'Skin Deep.' Hope you like it. Drabble length really._

_It's set about three or four years before 'Skin Deep' and therefore, about a year or two before Arthur's accident.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee, Black<br>[1/1]**

It was a pleasant day; the sun was warm outside and the sky a clear azure blue. The epitome of a British summer, yet still at the height of unpredictability, for the threat of rain and overcast skies lurked in the westerly direction. The doors to the coffee lounge were thrown open, a welcoming gesture to any and all who fancied a beverage, either hot or cold, and maybe a naughty treat.

Merlin was just clearing up a table when they walked in. One was easily recognisable; it was Lancelot Du Lac, the boyfriend of his good friend Gwen. He was a lovely bloke, easy-going, laid back, fiercely loyal, protective of Gwen and easy to get along with. They had hit it off instantly when they had been introduced, friends at 'Hello,' and Merlin doesn't regret it at all. They still talked on the phone when he called Gwen and met up at the pub with him and Will when Gwen had her girl friends over or he wanted to get away from her parents – who were nice, Lance told him once, but a bit overbearing at times.

The second man was someone Merlin didn't recognise. He was tall, taller, Merlin surmised as he wiped down a table, then himself. He was blond, and conventionally attractive it appeared from what he could see. He walked with the swagger of a man who knew he was attractive, which was something Merlin learnt to distrust – men who thought they were attractive, were more often than not full of themselves and not worth his time. Not that he was on the market anyway, he and Freya were moving along very nicely indeed, thank you very much.

Will grabbed his attention then and waved him over. He watched, grabbing the plates he had collected, as Will told Lance and his friend that someone will be over in a minute. Merlin dumped his plates on the side and walked over to the till.

"Hello Lance," he greets with his trademark smile. "Where's Gwen?"

"At home."

Merlin nodded, tapping the register. "Can I get you, you're usual? A wet, medium mocha with chocolate sprinkles?"

Lancelot grinned. "Yep, that'll do me, thanks Merlin. Arthur'll have –"

"Coffee, black." Merlin glanced up at the man – now, closer, up he could see the man's eyes are a light shade of blue. Pleasant, he thought absently. "I think we pay you to make drinks, not to stare."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. _Or not. _Merlin's smile turned a little less friendly, but he didn't retaliate. "Of course, sir." Merlin fought not to roll his eyes as he turned away and smiled a little when he heard Lancelot snap: "Well done Arthur, one of the friendliest people I know hates you. Must be a record." Lancelot never got a reply, or not one Merlin heard, and he stopped caring.

He placed the now prepared drinks on a tray, rang up the total and bid Lancelot a goodbye, stoutly ignoring his blond guest.

He glared at the back of the blond head for a moment before turning to the next, much more pleasant customer.

_What a prat._

* * *

><p>The place was as welcoming as Lancelot had promised. Homely, sweet – not usually the place Arthur would find himself, but he let Lancelot have his moment. Besides, he was promised excellent coffee. They wait in queue, carrying on the talk they were having about Arthur's latest motorbike, which would only be updated within the year anyway.<p>

Reaching the front, after being told by a passing barrister who seemed to know Lancelot by name that they will be served in a second, a dark haired youth popped up, all wide smiles and big eyes. Gormless and childish he looked, Arthur thought, dismissing him after a moment. Strangely appealing yes, but most likely an idiot.

"Hello Lance," the boy grinned, "where's Gwen?" As Lancelot answered Arthur stared around the coffee lounge, spying a free table. He only looked back when he hears his name.

"Coffee, black." He was perhaps a little sharp but the black haired boy behind the counter seemed almost annoyingly bright – like a presenter on a child's program. Those blue eyes were staring at him as well, which was irritating. "I think we pay you to make drinks, not to stare."

Well that definitely stopped the staring. In fact, it affected the cheery air as well, as Arthur could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees, and inside he smiled a little. Frosty smile in place, he watches as the boy had to bite his tongue with his agreement and noted the boy didn't apologise as he probably would've someone else.

Arthur almost wanted to laugh.

"Well done Arthur, one of the friendliest people I know hates you. Must be a record." Arthur only shrugged at his friends' reprimand. As if he really cares about what a barrister thinks of him.

Arthur took their drinks when finished as Lance paid and turned towards the table he had had his eye on. All the way he could feel a burning glare centred on the back of his head and rolled his eyes.

_What an idiot. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a little something about the first time they ever laid eyes on each other. It was a few years ago, so I don't think Merlin really remembers Arthur's little comment from back then - good thing really aha. xD<br>_


End file.
